The Bare Necessities
by somethingratherrandom
Summary: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Bare Necessities

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note: Sequel to "the bare essentials" Hope you all enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ianto ran his hand through his hair as he rubbed the back of his squalling son. He looked down at his equally distressed daughter and felt like crying himself.

In the few months since the emergency Caesarian which had nearly ended in disaster, Ianto had worked from home, mainly updating the computers remotely, cleaning baby sick from his shoulder, and wondering at what point his life had taken this unexpected turn.

"Come on Gethin, hush for your dad, I know your teeth are hurting" Ianto hummed soothingly into his sons ear, rubbing some more of the gel over the babies swollen gums.

He settled himself onto the couch, holding a child on each knee, and put some gel into his daughter Bethans mouth also. The screams eventually subsided and Ianto thanked whoever created Dentinox. He smiled down at the infants and placed them back together in a travel cot he had set up downstairs.

Life had been hard for Ianto over the last few months. Soon after he had given birth, Tosh and Owen had been killed, sending him into postnatal depression. Jack had only found out when he came home one night and found Ianto stood in the dark with his hands in the kitchen sink, and the babies screaming. Jack had to shake Ianto violently to bring him back to reality. The last thing that Ianto had remembered was washing up in the late afternoon.

Jack had tried his best to help, and now rang throughout the day to check on him. Ianto couldn't blame him, he was a bad parent and Jack must be worried about the babies and how Ianto was treating them. Unfortunately Jack had also found the items which Ianto had stockpiled "just in case". Not that he would ever hurt the twins, they were all for him. Just in case it got too much and the release would help. They hadn't't slept in the same bed since the resulting argument.

The door slammed hailing the return of Jack, and setting the dozing twins screaming again. Muttering under his breath, Ianto picked up one and signaled for Jack to pick up the other.

"I'd just got them to sleep" He said viciously

"They shouldn't sleep so late, they'll not sleep tonight"

"What does it matter, its not you who gets up to them" Ianto spat back

"I work all day, you know what its like" Jack leveled back, the twins screams getting louder.

"Of course I forgot, I just sit and was fucking Jeremy Kyle all day don't I" Ianto, retorted, his shout becoming a sob.

Jacks Adams apple bobbed up and down for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry"

"You're always fucking sorry" Ianto said walking through to the kitchen to get a dummy

"Swearing in front of the children?!" Jack asked with a fake shocked face, one hand covering his sons ear in an attempt to make his lover laugh.

Ianto breathed out a short laugh, his daughter becoming stiller in his arms.

"Hows your scar?" Jack asked shortly.

"Sore." Ianto answered after a few seconds pause, and handed the baby to Jack.

With all the disruption after the birth, Ianto had allowed his scar to become infected without him noticing, it was only when it was checked by a doctor, and Ianto had completed a course of antibiotics that his had cleared, but was still not fully healed.

Watching the babies giggle and squirm in their fathers arms, Ianto felt both a rush of warmth, and sadness.

"They prefer you to me, they never laugh like that with me"

"That's because you're here all the time, they don't appreciate you"

"Maybe" Ianto gave a small before looking away

"Definitely" Jack muttered, placing a small kiss on his temple "Shall we all have an early night?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I should, I'm so tired." Ianto answered, still looking the other way.

A look of disappointment flickered over Jacks face. "I'll go and get these put down for the night then.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"They are not of this world" a small humanoid said to another.

"They are surely one of us, scattered, we must bring them back to us, punish the kidnappers" The other said

"They are well fed and cared for, they should not be punished too harshly..." said a female

The first hissed "They will be killed."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Please R+R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Bare Necessities

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note: Please Read and Review

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack smiled gratefully and pecked Gwen on the cheek.

"Thanks for looking after them, we had a lovely evening."

Gwen smiled.

"They were absolutely no trouble at all, slept from about 8."

"Good," Ianto smiled "You must tell me your secret."

Gwen chuckled and shut the door behind her, "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Ianto turned towards Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So.." He said, waggling his eyebrows "What do you have planned for the rest of the evening"

"Well," Jack replied, playing along "first I plan to take you to bed, but if that's not excitement enough you can meet me for a party around 2am in the spare bedroom, but only if you bring a bottle"

Ianto smirked and lay his forehead on Jacks shoulder "That's so cheesy."

"Come on" Jack whispered, lacing his fingers with Iantos "Lets go upstairs"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before going to their own bedroom, Jack led him first to the twins room. Peeking round the door, they saw the picture postcard look of angelic innocence. moonlight shining across their pale faces, cheeks flushed from sleep

"I don't tell you I love you enough you know" Ianto whispered in the dark.

"Me neither" Jack admitted, kissing Iantos temple.

"Lets go to bed" Ianto said quietly, kissing his lover deeply.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning Ianto cracked an eye open, and immediately shut it again. Trying to think through the fug of an early hangover,his eyes suddenly shot open, before he breathed a laughing sigh. The twins had slept through. He whipped the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going"

Turning round he saw Jack smiling at him lecherously.

"Just a minute"

Ianto padded through to the small bedroom, expecting to see two smiling faces looking up at him.

What he actually saw made him stagger back.

Instead of brightly painted walls, toys scattered, and two matching cribs there were pale walls,  
a single guest bed, his room before the children.

"Jack" He screamed "The kids, somethings happened to the kids."

Jacks running footsteps pounded along the corridor.

"What's wrong Ianto?"

"The room, look at the room"

"Its your spare bedroom Ianto." Jack replied, a quizzical look on his face

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Bare Necessities

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note: Thanks to all the people who favorited this story, but could you _please_ review too?  
Its nice to know you're enjoying the story (or taking the Mickey), but constructive feedback would be really appreciated. What do you like/ not like?

* * *

Gethin opened his eyes, blinking against the bright light he was facing. Looking around, Bethan was nowhere in sight, and he was in what appeared to be a large white dome. He began to whimper, frightened at being in such an unfamiliar environment.

"Da!"He yelled, past experience had taught him that that usually brought Ianto running.  
After a few seconds he tried it again, louder, but Da didn't come. Sitting back down on the floor level bed he had been left on, he pulled the cover over his head and whimpered.

* * *

Bethan had been awake for hours. She was aware that her father wasn't there, but she didn't mind too much,  
confident that he would come and get her if she needed something. She was more interested in looking around the dome. So far she had touched the wall all the way round, and found her way back to her bed. On the way round, she had found a television, with a funny man on it. He seemed nice, or at least he said nice things to her. Eventually,  
she grew tired, and lay back down to sleep. The man had told her to rest anyway.

* * *

"Jack I am not going through this again, please, we need to get to the hub and find out what's happened to them"

"Ianto" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose "I don't know if one or both of us have been compromised, I'm going to go to the hub and get the lie detector. Wait here."

Ianto collapsed on the sofa, wiping his streaming eyes. It couldn't be a lie, he refused to believe it. It was so real, the cuddles he'd given Bethan, Gethins smile. Looking down at where he was sat, he hand reached down the side of the sofa, there was a lump. He pulled it free, and gave a small sob in the back of his throat. That had to prove it, it had to be real. The feeling sweeled in his chest. He was going to find who had done this, and kill them.

* * *

A Brunette woman watched Jack run to his car. She waited for him to drive off before crossing the street and knocking on the door, jaw set.

* * *

Please R+R


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Bare Necessities

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note: Two chapters in one day? Sorry the first was so short, it just felt like a logical place to end it.

* * *

Ianto sprung up and wrenched open the door. Was Jack back? Had he remembered? Looking out he saw the woman and felt a crash of disappointment in his chest.

"I'm sorry miss, I think you have the wrong address" He said, and turned to shut the door.

"Ianto" said the woman "I've come to help you"

* * *

Jack was driving in his usual erratic style. He worried about Ianto, He could tell that the younger man was genuinely upset and convinced of what he had told Jack. His mental state hadn't been good for a long time, was this the nervous breakdown that had been looming over.

Would Jack be able to take care of him? If he was really ill that was, he couldn't just put his lover into hospital or something. Jacks face was wet before he realised he was crying.  
sniffing, he stubbornly wiped his face with one hand, and put himself back into solider mode. There was something wrong, whether it was Alien or not was still to be found out,  
but it had tampered with either his own or Iantos memories.

Jack tried to convince himself that it was Ianto, it would be so easy to say that Ianto was ill, it was easily explainable. The alternative was so much harder, it would mean Jack not knowing his children, forgetting them. For all Jack tried to be aloof he didn't consider himself to be the kind of man who could do such a thing.

What worried Jack the most was the traces of RetCon making the sides of his mind fuzzy.

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Ianto asked, his eyebrows furrowed, cracking open the door to allow the woman entrance.

"You must take drink this." The woman said pressing a vial of clear liquid into his hand.

"What is it?"

"It will wipe your memory"

"Did Jack take it, did he want to forget?" Ianto said, mentally abashing himself for asking such a question.

"We put it in his bedside glass, yours too, you mustn't have drank enough."

She looked up ernestly at Ianto

"You have to believe me Mr Jones... Ianto... There's nothing you can do. I was sent on this job by the higher entire species is spread out across the entire universe across dimensions. They are a happy peaceful race, more interested in family and home life than starting wars and gaining land. That is what caught them unawares. A hostile race of metal and fire came from the stars, and took their planet. Their rulers released vehicles capable of traveling through space, freezing the occupants, allowing them to be collected when peace reigned. But the vehicles were prototypes, not ready to be used. Some worked, and they regained their people, others didn't, and their occupants were stranded on strange alien worlds."

Whilst the woman was talking, Ianto had moved casually around the room and opened a draw. Removing a gun, he cocked it and pointed it at the woman. He smirked inwardly, Jack would never let him forget this after the arguement they had had about guns around children.

"Why do you say **_them_**, shouldn't it be_ **us**_, if you're one of them."

"I fear that the same happened to me as your children. They made a mistake."

"How?" Ianto growled

"To find their people,they take several specimens from a planet, take DNA, figure out their makeup from these. They then scan the planet, looking for any humaniods which don't fit these characteristics. They did this on my planet, I was unusual there because I only had one heart, the rest of my people had two. They took me without anyone noticing."

The woman boldly stepped forward

"and I'm glad they did."

"What was different about our children? They have no added body parts"

"They were born of two men, that shouldn't be possible on this planet at this time."

"Exactly, born here! I carried them! how could they have travelled through space?"

"If one of their pregnant Women are dying, they can transfer to a willing host. I am not privy to this information, but I assume that they think you took the children this way, killing their mother"

Ianto stood back running his had through his hair.

"I want my kids back"

"I'm sorry. They will kill you if they find out you are not already dead."

"You said they were peaceful, surely if they realise a mistake has been made..."

"They love children. They will not readily admit a mistake has been made."

Jack burst through the door, but stopped in his tracks at the sight of Ianto apparently holding a woman hostage.

"You know I'm not taking this." Ianto said, holding up the vial.

The woman looked down the barrel of the gun and sighed

"Anyone want to tell me whats going on?"

"Sit down" Ianto said, finally putting the safety catch on. "you too."

"Yup."


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Bare Necessities

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

* * *

"Have they left earth yet" Ianto asked, placing the gun in his belt

"No, They haven't completed their scans yet, besides my father wouldn't leave without me" Replied the woman, shakily sitting on the arm of the sofa

"Until i get my children back, you are officially a hostage" Ianto said, looking to Jack for confirmation.

Jack nodded despite his misgivings "We should get to the hub, and place this woman in the cells, attempt to contact the aliens from there"

"Miss" Ianto beckoned towards the door "After you."

* * *

Gwen looked up from her workstation at the commotion coming from behind the Cog door

"Ianto... Jack... Whats going on...?" The questioned, looking from the woman to her two workmates

"The twins have been kidnapped, please tell me you remember them Gwen" Ianto asked, allowing Jack to take the woman down to the cells

"Of course I do Pet, why wouldn't I"

"Jack doesn't" Ianto replied, looking away from Gwens dismayed face and up at Jacks return.

"At least she came quietly" Jack commented, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"We don't even know her name" Ianto stated, looking at Gwen through the corner of his eye.

Gwen nodded "Get me up to date and I'll do all I can"

* * *

An alert blared through the hub, and Ianto crashed down on one of the office chairs, and began to tap furiously at one of the computers. A humanoid appeared on the screen.

"Child of Earth" The gentle voice said "My name is Twain.  
It appears you have our daughter, we beseech you to allow her freedom"

"Twain, my name is Ianto, it appears that you have _our_ son and daughter, we **demand** that you allow their freedom"

"You speak of the one split in two halves"

"Twins, yes"

"You are the one claiming to be their rightful parent"

"Yes" Ianto choked out, feeling a sob rise in his throat

"Impossible I am afraid, they were born of two males, this planet does not have the technology"

Ianto began to speak, before being moved by Jack

"This planet also doesn't have technology to be able to speak to a spacecraft, how do you explain that?"

The face became still for several moments

"Prepare for our teleportation to your base"

The screen went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Bare Necessities

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note: Sequel to "the bare essentials" Hope you all enjoy!

"Time to alien arrival 56 minutes and 47 seconds" a computerized voice informed Ianto for the tenth time in 20 minutes.

"Calm down" Jack spoke gently, placing a hand on the small of Iantos back

"calm down... calm down...? They've got my fucking children Jack and you're telling me to Calm down?" Ianto shouted, knocking a pile of paper off the table.

Jack backed away a few steps, noting that Gwen had conveniently made herself scarce, probably talking to the woman in the cells

"Well from what you said, they're mine too," Jack leered over the desk "What was the conception like, was it hot?"

Ianto could feel himself going red from both anger and frustration

"Excuse me sir" He said levelly, standing from the desk and walking to the bathroom

"You still look great in a suit, even after popping out a couple" Jack called mockingly after him

Ianto sat on the floor of the bathroom, his head resting against the cool porcelain, the pain in his upper arms allowing red and tension to ooze from them.

"Time to teleportation 34 minutes and 26 seconds" The computerized voice cheerfully told the room even though nobody had asked it

Gethin remained under his blanket, carefully watching the woman in the room with him, he was glad she had brought his sister but wished more that she had brought Tad.

Bethan watch the woman carefully, accepting a slice of fruit from her. It might not be like Tad made, but it was food and she was hungry.

"Come on little one" The woman cooed at Gethin "Have a small bit"

Gethin shook his head and hid under the blanket mournfully wailing for his Tad

The woman looked at him with a flicker of sadness

"I am so sorry little one, but we are running out of time, we'll have to do this the hard way"

Gethin was picked up with a loud wail, he looked down and saw his sister bite the womans leg, before feeling a pick in his arm, followed by a coldness behind his eyes, and sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title : The Bare Necessities Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes.

Authors note:Thanks to all the people who have added this story to their favorites or alerts, **please review**, it makes me mad happy and makes me want to update faster! x

* * *

Ianto was cleaning himself up in the toilet sinks. It was the first time that it had hit him that Jack really didn't remember anything - he would have been looking to make sure he was alright by now.

"Time to alien arrival one minute and fifty five seconds"

Ianto hurried into the main hub.

"Look, Ianto... I..." Jack started as Ianto walked back into the main hub.

"Not now Jack, we'll talk this over when things are back to normal, but right now I can't even look you in the eye, let alone accept an apology"

Jack sighed and looked to the spot which the computer had decided the aliens would appear

"Alien arrival in 10... 9.... 8..."

"I still remember I love you" Jack whispered, curling his fingers into Iantos

"7... 6... 5... 4..."

"I never forgot" murmured Ianto, squeezing back

"3... 2... 1..."

* * *

A flash of light appeared, setting off every alarm in the hub, The two men split, Jack running to reset the mainframe, and Ianto towards the alien who held his children

"God help you if they are harmed" Ianto spoke, ripping Gethin from Twains arms

"Why would I harm my child?"

"He's not yours" Ianto spoke between gritted teeth

Jack looked the other alien levelly as he took Beth

"I want my memories back and I want them back _now_"

"What the hell have you done to them" Ianto shouted, interrupting the staring match "Look at them"

* * *

A/N Penultimate chapter... Sequel?


	8. Chapter 8

Title : The Bare Necessities

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Ianto can't cope, Jack can't help, and the twins... they can't get home.

Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to the BBC, I just use them for my own silly purposes

* * *

Gethin was floppy in Iantos arms, he and Jack raced to the infirmary, casually followed by Twain.

"It is a test, a truth if you will, you see you are not the first to denay a childs true parentage, The children will say their parents name on waking"

"And did you do this on that woman? She knows she doesn't belong to you"

"That was an unfortunate accident, and I want her back, now if possible"

"For a race who loves their children, you are incredibly blaise about her safety"

"You are also a race who loves theirs, what reason do I have to mistrust you."

"Give me back my memories and I will give you her back"

"If they remember you, so will you remember them" Twain smiled back mysteriously.

"Jack tapped his comms unit "Gwen, bring her up here."

* * *

The brunette woman ran into the room and flung herself into Twains arms

"Father" She gasped gratefully.

Twain kissed her lovingly on the head, before looking up at Jack. "Thankyou"

Ianto had been chewing his nail in the background

"Why?" he asked,looking up, "Why do you think they belong to you"

"My wife is dead" Twain answered, a hint of emotion passing over his face "She was pregnant when she was put in the pod, when we found her body she had no hint of childbirth,  
my children were still out there, when we found them..." He paused and smiled, his hand resting on Gethins head before looking up and smiling at Ianto "I never thought that I could feel happiness again. It grieves me that this could be false."

A small cough caught Iantos attention.

"Beth, Bethan..? Ianto crowded over her sitting her up to breathe

"Da." Beth gasped with a wail, Jack crouched and looked into her face.

Beth squealing whilst being tickled

Beths first feed

Changing her top when she was sick

Breathing life into her tiny body

Jack gasped through the flashbacks

"I remember"

A wail brought him to his senses, looking into Gethins eyes he prepared himself

Being peed on whilst changing his nappy, Ianto laughing

Being frightened of hurting him when he slept with them

His heart swelling with pride when he realised how much Gethin reminded him of Ianto

Jack fell back off his haunches.

Ianto sitting on the sofa, hugely pregnant and miserable.

Iantos depression

Iantos burn on his upper arm

Opening his eyes he saw Ianto looking down at him

"You remember"

"Yes"

"Everything"

"Yes"

Ianto nodded slowly

"Good"

Jack slowly stood up, wrapping his arms around Ianto.

* * *

"I would have loved them you know" Twain looked back from where he was to teleport

"I'm sure"

"I will take more care in the future, I am most sorry for your distress"

"Forgiven"

Twain smiled weakly. "Come, Susan" He said, gesturing to the brunette woman. He nodded to Ianto and Jack, and was gone.

* * *

That was that, there is still an epiloge to go, am thinking about doing a series of one shots of the twins growing up, as I have several bits of ideas but nothing much for a full story.


End file.
